Way Too Freaking Perfect
by class A daydreamer
Summary: "I always thought she'd be better off with me." "Same here."


**Way too Freaking Perfect **

**Summary: "I always thought she'd be better off with me." "Same here." One-sided St. Berry and Fuinn, mention of St. Fabray. **

Quinn Fabray, McKinley High's golden girl was drunk. She had no idea where she was (She vaguely remembered making out with a guy named Roco) how she got there, or who dragged her to this hell hole. She was on the floor, the skirt of her dress hiked up to show off her panties.

Beer stained her hair, and random guys were slapping her ass. Not fun. Quinn had enough sense to swat their hands away, and stumbled towards the couch nearby. There was somebody already there, a guy from the look of it. He held a bag in his hand, a bag that probably was filled with puke. His curly hair was stained with beer as well. _Maybe we can wash our hair together! _Quinn sighed as naughty images filled her mind.

"Can I crash?" Quinn dropped onto the couch before he could respond. Now that they were closer, she could recognize him. He was wearing an expensive looking leather jacket, designer jeans, and a pair of boots. She couldn't quite place the name though. Johnnie? Jack? "My name is Jeeesssseeee blondie. Jeesseeee Saiiinnnnnnt Jaaammmmessssss." He slurred, throwing an arm over her shoulder.

She swatted it away. "Jesse? You dated Berry?" Quinn asked. She managed not to slur her words, but she felt pretty damn hungover. "Raaaachieee? My wittle star? Sheee leeefffft meeee." And then he passed out. Quinn groaned. He wasn't going to make this easy, was he?

She slapped him, slapped him hard. He barely grunted. "Shit! Why are all guys like this? She mentally cursed the creator of guys as she dragged St. James off the couch. She dumped him on the ground, then collapsed on the couch. She liked that couch, all warm and stuff...

* * *

Jesse awoke to a pounding headache. His vision was immensely blurry, he could barely see two damn feet ahead of him. Jesse St. James didn't belong in a place like this. He was a star in the making, not a wannabee jock whose GPA leaves much to be desired. He was JESSE ST. JAMES, star of Vocal Adrenaline, golden boy of Carmel High, and proud boyfriend of the only person in all of Lima that almost rivaled his talent.

Oh yeah, he wasn't. It wasn't like he was a sardonic person, he wasn't. Neither was he sarcastic (most of the time). But when Rachel Berry came into the picture, she could mess with his head, turn him into a perfect person, who could torment those who dared messed with her. When she was in his presence, he became witty moron who engaged in the trivial pursuit of women.

He loved her so much.

Even when he egged her.

Even when she filmed Run Joey Run.

Even when she announced that she was back with _Hudson. _

Jesse pushed himself off the ground as his vision cleared up. He appeared to be on the ground of some shack (He mentally noted that this particular shack is called a Town House) with beer cans strewn across the floor. He had appeared to have been shoved off the couch across from him haphazardly.

He was the only one awake, he thought, until he turned his head and saw two glassy green orbs staring at him. The girl was blond, her eyes a gorgeous green. Her tattered gold dress looked becoming on her, even in it's state. Jesse was one who admired looks, he had learned from a young age that they meant everything.

This girl was lovely, but he preferred brown eyed brunettes. "Hey hot stuff." Her voice was vaguely familiar, like something out of a bad dream. "Don't recognize me, do you?" She fluttered her eyelashes innocently. He could remember mre now, but he couldn't really focus with that pounding headache. He winced.

"Hangovers are hell, you'll get used to them soon though." She muttered dryly. "As for my name, I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray." Yes, Jesse could remember her now. She was in the McKinely Glee club along side Rachel. It struck him soon after he thought about Rachel. "You're the one who dated _Hudson." _He spat out that vile name.

* * *

"Glad you remembered me." Quinn grinned up at Jesse. "You dated Berry didn't you?" He nodded morosely. "I don't like talking about her, if the only reason you want to talk to me is to gain information on one Rachel Berry." His nose was stuck in the air, his curled hair was flat against his head.

He looked like a moron. An adorable male Rachel. But Quinn was more interested in Quarterbacks. "Aww, you don't think too much of yourself don't you." Quinn was trying to be witty, but all she was pulling off was Rachel Berry on a good day. The pounding headache she fought to ignore didn't help either.

"If you'd think that I would go out with some prissy pom-pom waving who-" Jesse was cut off mid-sentence as Quinn struck a hard blow to his chest. "Don't you dare insult the Cheerios." Jesse looked up at her, wounded. Quinn couldn't help but find his dramatics cute, unlike Berry's.

* * *

He clutches his chest, sobbing like a moron. If anything punctured his heart, his broadway career would be over before it began! His sobs quieted as she gave him a disapproving look. She looked quite nice when she looked at him, despite her status and intentions. "Oh stop the dramatics." Her lips pulled up in a light grin. Jesse liked her grins, even if they weren't those blinding smiles Rachel used to give him.

They stared at each other, for quite some time, both unsure on what they had to say before they delved into the topic they both wanted to talk about, and resented.

He decides to make the first move.

"I always thought she'd be better off without me." There. Jesse's heart and soul poured out into one sentence.

"Same here." Hers was less then two syllables. They stared at each other, unsure of what to say. What is there left to say? He loves Rachel. He _loves _her. But now she's gone and started dating another jackass who will break her heart. He's bbared it all to this strange girl with green eyes.

If Jesse was sure of anything, this little scene not showing up on his biographical movie was it.

* * *

Quinn pulled out her phone, and carefully scrolled down the names of her contacts. After choosing one, she clicked on it warily. This might not be a good idea.

"Hello?"  
"It's me. Quinn. I'm at..."

She looks at Jesse for help, but all he does his shake his head.

"I don't know. I'm at this huge party, everyone was here."  
"Are you talking about Matt Rutherford's party?"

Quinn smacked her head with her palm. "That's it! His going away party or something."  
She sighs, and mutters something to someone on her side of the phone.

"That's completely irresponsible of you Quinn."

She shakes her head, even though she knows she can't see it. "Come get me.

When the car arrived, she gave him a curt nod. He nodded back, and pointed to the door. A small girl with long brown hair and olive toned skin waited for her. "Let's go Quinn."


End file.
